Luffy's sorrow
by triple baka
Summary: They did everything for him, and it was over in a flash. One-Shot. Character death.


A/N I was at school, playing my i-pod on accidental shuffle, and just randomly wrote these down…so yeah… this is depressing and sad

DISCLAMER-I STILL DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE…

"Why me! Why not them!" Luffy yelled at the guard. He shrugged.

"Your bounty was removed for some reason. Theirs weren't, so there up there." The marine sighed and sat down.

"It's starting. Im just here to make sure you don't cause panic Don't and we're cool, ne?" Luffy nodded solemly. He looked up at the execution platform. He was back in Lougetown with his 8 other Nakama… He looked and saw they were being brought out He screamed to them, but the roar of the crowd blocked out his voice.

Luffy looked and saw Robin being led up the ladder. He remembered. Oh he remembered. She tried to kill them all, yet still he took her in and she became his Nakama. She even tried to abandon them, yet they wouldn't let her. He wouldn't.

_"You need to take responsibility for saving me when I wanted to die."_

He saw everything. The fall of the blade, he heard the roar of excitement. To them, the wanted Nico Robin was dead, but to him, he just lost his Nakama. He screamed. He had to let out his anger. Then, he saw Usopp, who, for once, wasn't scarred. He was crying, yes, but not scarred silly. Luffy could only watch as he told Chopper "Sorry I couldn't tell you one last story." That was it No joke, nothing. Next was Chopper. Luffy remembered how they had cuddeled when it was cold. He felt a shiver now, and wanted him. Chopper sniffed, and saw him. "LUFFY! LOOK! I DIED A PIRATE! IM HAPPY!" Luffy cried, and then it was over. He heard Nami scream. She was next.

Luffy shed another tear. Her orange hair was stained in blood. She gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and screamed. "LUFFY! I'LL MISS YOU!" She cried. The marines tied her up, and moved the bodies. Luffy remembered her laugh, the way she was the only one who could really hurt him, the way she smelled… She yelped in pain as it ended, and Luffy coundn't speak. He fell to his knees as Franky was brought out.

Franky was covered in blood and tears. His speedo was replaced by the prison slacks, but still lacked a shirt. He stricked his pose, and everyone but Luffy booed at him Luffy cheered, and Franky heard him. He smilled as he left.

He then saw Sanji being brought out. His cook. His friend. He remembered the meat he cooked perfectally. Luffy was craving it, but knew he would never eat anything quite ike Sanji's cooking. The cook looked at him and smilled. "At least I saw all blue, ne?" And Luffy remembered how they had found it last year, and the look on Sanji's face when they saw all of the food.

Next was Brook. The marines had I him in handcuffs with too much seastone, so he would die before the execution was over, and now was his time. He heard something wonderful. Brook was singing on his death bed. "Binkusu no sake wo…" And the seastone killed him Luffy looked at his bag, which held possessions of his friends. A comb of Nami's, one of Robin's many books, a picture of the crew by Usopp, Chopper's hat, Zoro's bandana, Sanji's sacred knifes, Franky's ring, and Brook & Zoro's swords. Luffy cried at the sight. He looked up and saw them moving brooks body, only to be replaced by Zoro.

He saw the green-haired man who had been his first Nakama. He had been brave and strong till the end.

_"Just don't get in my way, or I'll make you commit Hara Kiri" Luffy grinned. "Sure! I have my first Nakama now!"_

Luffy shed a tear. He saw the man being led up the lader, weakened and covered in blood. _"The gaurds must beaten him brfore… now…" _Luffy thought to himself. He saw his first mate being led to his death. Luffy screamed, and Zoro must have heard him. "Don't keep us waiting." He was gone. Luffy screamed, and saw red. His first mate, the last of his Nakama…Was gone.

Luffy ran off to his hotel room, and saw a letter.

_"Straw hat Luffy,_

_Your bounty has been recalled due to this letter._

_We, the Marine headquarters, heve decided to appoint you as one of the warlords. If you refuse, you will be killed._

_-Grandpa Garp"_

Luffy screamed, and found a knife in the drawer

"I'M COMING, MINNA!" Luffy ended his own life.

In 5 hours, the famous Mugiwara Kaizokudan were dead.

And Luffy had his One Piece treasure, forever.


End file.
